


Technii~Chan

by HadesIsDying



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: magical girl technoblade, phil and Tommy are kinda there, technii~chan, techno has a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesIsDying/pseuds/HadesIsDying
Summary: Give me clout please
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Technii~Chan

Techno gets dressed in his schoolgirl outfit, realizing he’s late. He grabs some toast and shoves it in his mouth, before running out the door with his bag. He dodges cars, motorcycles, trucks, bicycles, and eventually arrives at school, where he reunites with his beloved friends.

Suddenly, when he leaves the vicinity, a fucking blob jumps him, claiming that its magical and will grant techno magical girl powers. Technii~chan, being the smart anime girl- I mean- character he is, accepts immediately without considering the repercussions.

He goes throughout his day, noticing no difference other than a nagging voice- no, several nagging voices- continuously speaking in his brain.

The Voices.

They call for blood.

With his newly gained magical girl powers, he learns he must eliminate them. The children. The orphans.

The voices only build his magical powers. However, they also build his infinite bloodlust. But the Voices make him stronger. He’s too strong for the children. They’re helpless. What’ll the orphans do, call their parents?

After several months of adjusting to his new magical girl identity, he must finally face his final enemy, with the help of his friends.

The Squid Kid. The final orphan. The final battle.

Technii~chan readies himself. This is what he has been training for, what the voices have worked for. This. Is. Everything. He summons his forces. His friends, the omnipresent voices, and his final, secret weapon.

His potatoes. Strength unlimited, transcending the boundaries until the human mind can no longer process it. They only add to his power. They only fuel his strength. He is unstoppable.

Months of planning, plotting, scheming, preparing, everything he has built up will finally come to use. It is time.

He’s about to step out, magical girl outfit worn proudly, to seal his adversary’s fate, until a voice calls out behind him.  
“Son,” a familiar voice calls. Phil. His father has been aware of this whole thing since the very beginning, but always opposed the idea. “Please, don’t risk this. Don’t go.”

“Philza,” Technii~chan replies, turning to face him. “I must do this. For honor, for justice, for...for them.”

Phil knows he’s referring to the Voices.

Technii~chan’s father gives him a conflicted look, before he finally settles on unwilling acceptance. “Do what you must, but please, be safe.”

Techno nods, and sets off, potatoes in hand, friends by his side, and voices in his head.

Here he is now, facing his final opponent. The strongest orphan, his feared enemy.

The Squid Kid is before him.

“Techno,” Squid’s voice rumbles. Technii~chan shudders, both at the sickening voice and the nickname he reserves only for the ones closest to him.

”Squid.”

The orphan grins cruelly at him. “I see you have brought along your...friends.” He glares at the potato in Techno’s hand. “And some extra reinforcements.“

At Techno’s confirming nod, Squid’s grin grows unhumanly wider. “You fool,” he laughs. “YOU ABSOLUTE FOOL! I know the little tricks up your sleeve. I have planned ahead. I-” he snaps his fingers, summoning potatoes to his own hand. “Have my own tricks.”

Techno’s eyes widen, fully processing exactly what this means. “No. No you- h- how-?”

Squid laughs. “How indeed?” He summons the potato’s power, and wind begins to rise through the area, whipping at Techno’s skirt and ruffling everyone’s hair.

“Techno,” Tommy whispers. He is one of many friends who had joined Techno in this journey. “Those are...he’s not faking shit. We’re fucked. Oh no, we’re fu-“

Techno shushed him, his feigned shock melting away to unadulterated confidence. “I know what I’m doing.”  
[8:46 PM]  
Tommy falls silent, stepping back to join the others. 

Techno steps forward, chuckling. His deep laugh sends unnerving chills through Squid’s body. “What’s so funny, Mr. Orphan Murderer?” Squid scoffs.

“Oh, Squid,” Techno wheezes. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken. You and your pitiful ‘tricks’...well you see, I have what you don’t have, what you’ll never have.”

Squid raises an eyebrow. “And what might that be?”

Techno pulls an object from his outfit, and Squid stumbles backwards in shock and fear.

“I have a gun.”

Squid falls to the ground, sputtering and shaking. “Y-you- why the fuck do you-“

Techno merely laughs once more. “You utter fool! You think I haven’t thought of everything? You think I don’t know your stupid plans? I am the BLOOD GOD, you can’t hide from me.”

And finally, after all those years,

the Blood God has vanquished his final enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey I swear the rest of my works aren’t like this pspsps go check out my other works


End file.
